


Psychologist's Test Subjects

by CampbellB1994



Series: The Campbell One Shots [20]
Category: Mad to Be Normal (2017), Masters of Sex, Takin' Over the Asylum
Genre: Bill's Study, Dom/sub, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, sub!Bill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29717649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampbellB1994/pseuds/CampbellB1994
Summary: Ronnie is back and he's got a few tests for Bill and Campbell.
Relationships: Campbell Bain/R.D. Laing/William Masters
Series: The Campbell One Shots [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838974
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	Psychologist's Test Subjects

“When is Ronnie coming over?” Campbell stretches as he walks out of the bedroom. “He didn’t say but I can text him.” Bill passes the boy a mug of cocoa. The doorbell rings when Bill was about to get his phone out. “That answers our question.” He smiles, opening up the door. “Ronnie.” Campbell smiles, taking a drink from the mug. “How are you doing?” He asks, sitting opposite the boy. “I just finished my diary work for therapy.” Campbell says. “And this must be your reward.” Ronnie smiles, brushing the cocoa off of the boy’s face and licking it off of his thumb. “I forget how good Bill’s cocoa is.” He looks over to the man. “Come here.” He gestures, watching Bill move over to him. “Your study seems to be going well.” Bill swallows, nodding. “Yeah with help from you.” Ronnie smirks. “Think we can get more notes for mine.” His eyes dash to Campbell and then back to Bill. “Campbell has a brain, you can ask him.” Ronnie wraps a hand around Bill’s waist. “I know but I’m asking you.” The scot says in a stern tone. Bill clears his throat. “I think we can work something out.” Campbell finishes his cocoa, looking between the two men. “How’s he been today?” Ronnie asks, getting out his notebook. Bill rests a hand on the boy’s shoulder. “He had a manic episode this morning but it was only a short one. He’s fine now, little tired at worst.” Bill explains, brushing a hand through Campbell’s hair. “I’ll keep that in mind.” Ronnie smiles. 

“So I just lay here?” Campbell asks, looking over at Bill who was laid next to him. “Look over at me. Just pretend Bill isn’t here.” Ronnie says, straddling the boy. “I thought you’d be tired from your episode so we are going to take it easier okay?” Campbell nods but reaches a hand out for Bill. “Don’t take it.” Ronnie says calmly to Bill. “You’re okay.” Ronnie leans down, to stroke at the man’s face. “What are we going to have?” He asks, seeing a small smile grow on Campbell's face. “We’re gonna have some fun.” Ronnie nods. “Yes we are. Are you ready?” Campbell nods. “Good boy.” He turns to Bill. “Stay there, no talking, no moving.” Ronnie instructs, pulling Campbell’s shirt up. “Look at you, so pretty.” Ronnie praises, kissing Campbell’s chest. “It’s a shame Bill hasn’t marked you.” Ronnie teases, scraping his teeth over the boy’s shoulder, Bill grumbling. “What was that?” Ronnie asks, hovering a hand over Bill’s crotch before pulling away again making the man hold his breath. “That’s what I thought. Now, should I give you a nice little mark, pretty boy?” Campbell looks over to Bill, Ronnie’s hand guiding him back. “What do you want?” Campbell nods, the scot leaning down again to suck a mark into Campbell’s shoulder. “Looks so good against that pale skin.” 

Campbell moans, finding Ronnie’s shirt and pulling it closer. “I know, feels good doesn’t it?” Ronnie smiles, thrusting into the boy. Campbell whines when he feels Ronnie’s hand take hold of his length. “Look at you, so oversensitive for me.” Ronnie glances over to Bill who was groaning, hard and desperate for something. “I missed something out.” Ronnie starts, keeping his rhythm steady with Campbell. “When I pitched the study of mine.” He smirks. “And you were the perfect pair. I wanted to study manic depressives.” He smiles at Campbell, brushing a hand down the boy’s face with some praise. “And I wanted to see how easily a dominant could become so submissive that they could barely hold it together.” Bill moves his hand over to touch himself, pausing when Ronnie glares at him. “Campbell, pretty boy. What should we do with your daddy?” He asks the boy that was coming apart under the scot. “Use your words for me?” Ronnie brushes his thumb over the boy’s lips. “Let him.” Campbell pants, closing his eyes as he grips onto the pillow behind him. “Good boy.” Ronnie says, nodding. “You’ve trained him well.” Ronnie looks at Bill. “You can touch yourself. But don’t you dare finish till I’ll tell you.” Bill slides his hand down and into his boxers, taking hold of himself and hissing as the sensitivity. Ronnie smirks looking at both of them falling apart at the seams, Campbell close. “You don’t have to wait pretty boy.” Ronnie tells him, dipping his finger into the boy’s mouth as he moans, Campbell starting to suck on the scot’s finger. “You’re a good boy.” 

“Come here, you did so good.” Bill pulls Campbell into a hug looking over to Ronnie who was smiling at the two of them. “You did so well.” He says. “Why don’t I put the kettle on?” Ronnie suggests, kissing the boy’s head before looking at Bill. “He’ll be disoriented for a while.” Ronnie says, Bill nodding. “Yeah, I know.” The scot nods. “I bet, I’m sorry. You’ll know Campbell better than I ever will.” Ronnie swallows, walking off to make some drinks. “Bill.” Campbell whimpers, grabbing the man’s shirt. “I know, shh shh.” Bill pulls both of them into sitting. “Ronnie is making you a cocoa. Isn’t that nice?” Bill strokes the boy’s hair out of his face. “I like him.” Campbell croaks out, looking around the room without a destination. “I know, he’s nice isn’t he.” Bill brings Campbell back to looking at him. “Here you go. Brought Sparky too.” Ronnie smiles, resting the mugs on the bedside table before passing Campbell Sparky. “You know about Sparky?” The boy asks, hugging the stuffed dragon close to him. “I do, Bill told me all about him.” The man sits on the end of the bed. “Did we have fun?” Ronnie asks Campbell, brushing a thumb over his cheek. “Yeah, it was fun. Did you get your notes? For the study?” Campbell asks weakly. “I did, thank you for that.” He says smiling to Bill. “You and Bill are very good boys.” 


End file.
